


Of angels and beautiful girls

by RaccoonEyedNerd



Series: Raccoon's love anthology and other tales [3]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Again, F/F, I don't do angst in here, Mental illness implied, mental health issues but not explicit, this is meant to be happy at the end, tw for scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 06:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12451603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaccoonEyedNerd/pseuds/RaccoonEyedNerd
Summary: "So...""So?""Wanna hang out?"orWe all can heal, and sometimes someone is more than willing to help.





	Of angels and beautiful girls

**Author's Note:**

> I strongly recommend you to listen to William Fitzsimmons, that man has a voice that heals, I swear. especially 'Beautiful Girl' it's such a beautiful song, and it inspired this so... Yeah.

Dahyun heard about her from her parents, they’d always talk about the talented daughter of the Son Family, the girl who used to play the guitar every day in the church after school. Dahyun herself was the daughter of the pastor so she’d get to see her here and then when her dad asked her to do something or in services, but they’d never talk.

 

Her parents would talk about the girl on family dinners, very satisfied because of the girls’ devotion, she did spend time in the church every day. But Dahyun soon realized after watching her for a while, the girl didn’t even pray while being in there, she just played her guitar, some hymns that Dahyun easily recognized and some other tunes she didn’t.

 

At times they were happy and uplifting tunes, and some others one could feel the blue, the craving of something in the way her fingers moved on the strings.

 

Dahyun was curious about her, maybe not curious enough to approach the girl and just talk to her, but curious.

 

The pastor’s daughter found herself early on Saturday, in front of the church door after her father suggested she played for the Sunday service; she hadn’t done that in a long time so she thought about practicing the day before so she could mentally prepare herself for being in front of the instrument after a long three years.

 

She wasn’t surprised at all when she entered the church and found the girl playing the guitar, the soft sound of the strings echoing in the empty space.

 

This time it was a melancholic tune, Dahyun noted.

 

“Good morning.” She greeted kindly, the words of her father repeating themselves inside her head, demanding her to be polite.

 

The other girl seemed to be startled, Dahyun immediately bowed, apologizing for scaring her and walked towards the piano, hesitantly sitting on the bench.

 

“I didn’t know someone would be here today, I can go if you need to practice.” She put her guitar down and Dahyun shook her head.

 

“There’s no need for you to leave, your last name is Son, right? I’m Dahyun.”

 

“I know, the pastor daughter.” She smiled and Dahyun felt bad about thinking of her as weird. “I’m Chaeyoung, and yeah, Son Chaeyoung.”

 

“How long have you played the guitar, Chaeyoung?”

 

“Ten years, more or less, and you?”

 

“I played the piano since I was six.” Dahyun answered softly, looking at her own hands and smiling at the other girl. “But I don’t practice as much as you do, you’re here every time.”

 

“I just love music too much.” Chaeyoung said and the other girl nodded, because yeah, it was evident.

 

“What were you playing though? I didn’t recognize the hymn.”

 

“Because it wasn’t a hymn.” The guitarist answered, scratching the back of her head, “It’s just another type of song.”

 

“Oh.” Dahyun mouthed, the voice of her father already calling her out inside her head. “We’re not supposed to play pop music here.”

 

Chaeyoung smiled like she knew a secret and Dahyun frowned for a second, turning towards the piano and lifting the fallboard with trembling hands, she slid her fingers over the keys and glanced in the other girl’s direction, finding her staring with an amused expression on her face.

 

“What?” Dahyun asked, a little bit annoyed.

 

“You’re not fun.” She put the strap of her guitar over her shoulder and raised from her sit, the instrument hanging securely on her back. “But I respect it, so I’ll go and play… Pop music in another place, don’t worry.”

 

Dahyun bit on her bottom lip but didn’t say anything when Chaeyoung smiled at her one more time and left.

 

“Have a nice day, Dahyun.” She said before walking out and leaving Dahyun alone and in silence until she had no other option but to start practicing for the next day.

 

*

 

“So, Dahyun, dear, did you already figured out what are you going to play tomorrow?” Her mother asked while they were eating dinner and her father perked up at the subject, looking curiously at his daughter.

 

“I did, mom, but it’s a surprise.”

 

“There’s no need to be nervous then, sweetheart.” Her mother said, smiling warmly “You’ll do great.”

 

“Are you going to play something with the Son girl?” Her father asked, curious while Dahyun was picking on her food. “I saw her leave today when you were practicing.”

 

“No, dad, she just left so I could practice by myself.”

 

“She sounds like a considerate girl.” Her mother nodded in agreement and Dahyun smiled in exchange.

 

“Maybe she is, we didn’t get to talk a lot.” The pale girl replied, thinking back to Chaeyoung’s smile and politeness, yeah, she considered politeness instead of sarcasm to describe her words.

 

The Son Chaeyoung subject was soon dropped after her parents started talking about school, joking with her about getting into more sport teams so she could get rid of all the energy she kept inside every day; Dahyun laughed when her mother suggested her to become a cheerleader and her father said that she would work better as a runner in the football team.

 

Somehow, the evening ended with Dahyun tackling –or rather trying to do so- her parents in the living room while playing football inside until they were too tired from laughing.

 

She ended up falling asleep with a smile on her face, because she knew her parents would do that kind of stuff when she was nervous to do anything, so they could take that things out of her mind.

 

*

 

There was a distant sound when Dahyun woke up a couple hours later, it was 1am or so her bedside clock would say; she was a light sleeper so she immediately sat up in bed, yawning and rubbing her eyes with her pajama sleeve, looking around her to find the source of the ticking sounds.

 

The sound came again and she was now fully awake and concerned because it came from her window; her first thought was a neighborhood cat, but soon she realized someone was throwing something at her window. Dahyun wasn’t really fearful, so she just got up from bed to complain with the person behind all the little rock throwing.

 

Unexpected, yeah, that would be the word to describe the sensation she got when she opened her window, ready to punch someone in the face, to finally find a grinning Chaeyoung looking up at her from the backyard, waving at her like they were long lost friends.

 

“Hey.” She heard Chaeyoung say, her hands now hidden on the pockets of her bomber jacket. “Wanna hang out?”

 

“ _What_.” She mouthed back, frowning.

 

“Okay, wait.”

 

The fact that Chaeyoung somehow climbed the walls of her house until she got to Dahyun’s window was also unexpected, yup, she should start a list with all those things. The pastor’s daughter took a step back and the intruder sat on the frame of her window, smiling playfully.

 

“Now you can hear me so… Wanna hang out?” She asked cheekly

 

“What?! No! It’s _one in the morning_ , I barely know you, and somehow you know where I live and now you climb to my window to ask me… _To hang out_?”

 

“If you put it that way… Okay, fair point.” Chaeyoung nodded raising her index finger. “But also, I think those are the exact reasons why we should hang out; you’re now awake, and you can get to know me.”

 

“You’re crazy.”

 

“Maybe.” She replied instantly. “So, wanna go? I kinda feel uncomfortable being here in your window frame and I have a car so I could take you on a ride, if you’d like that.”

 

“I think you don’t understand…”

 

“Dahyun, I was bored, awake and with nothing to do. Then I remembered our brief talk and I thought that maybe you are fun outside the church and I wanted to find out so… Here I am. Also, you liked the song I was playing so maybe you would like to hear it with lyrics.”

 

It was surreal, Dahyun felt like she was talking with a crazy person, but she hadn’t put a foot inside of her room yet so maybe she did respect boundaries. She slid her fingers through her own hair, flabbergasted.

 

“You’re really crazy.” She repeated and Chaeyoung nodded, her Cheshire-like grin somehow convincing the deepest part of Dahyun’s mind.

 

“I think you need it, besides, if you don’t want the car ride, we can at least walk around and talk.”

 

She looked determined to convince her, or maybe she was just stubborn, Dahyun wasn’t sure of it; she ended up nodding slowly. Chaeyoung then raised both of her fists and mouthed an enthusiastic ‘yeah’ before briefly losing her balance.

 

Dahyun could already see the news the next day ‘Weird girl dies in pastor’s backyard; she fell from the daughter’s window’

 

“I’m gonna get down from here now, can I come in?”

 

“Yeah, I think that would be a good idea.” Dahyun allowed, walking quietly towards her closet so she could grab a hoodie and put it on over her pajama shirt.

 

Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Chaeyoung’s curious gaze travel across her room, like she was trying to take it all in; she didn’t move from her spot after entering from the window, and Dahyun would have sworn she was trying to take pictures with her eyes; she didn’t know how to process that information, was she the observant kind of girl? Or the creep kind? She wasn’t entirely sure.

 

Finally, the pastor’s daughter decided to wear sweatpants over her shorts and some random sneakers before patting a very distracted Chaeyoung on the shoulder so they could get going.

 

“I’m only doing this because, if you wake up my parents I won’t hear the end of it.” Dahyun clarified and the other girl chuckled softly.

 

“Whatever you say, Dahyun.”

 

*

 

Somehow, they got out of the house without any disturbances or mishaps, and Dahyun let out a breath she didn’t even know she was holding when they reached the sidewalk; she just wanted to get Chaeyoung away from her house so she wouldn’t cause any problems later, and she soon found out to be right on her suspicions, because Chaeyoung was anything but discreet and quiet, especially when she laughed at Dahyun’s panic over be possibly discovered.

 

The guitarist grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the next street, where a very old –but surprisingly well taken care of- car was parked.

 

“Where are we going?” Dahyun asked warily, suddenly regretting not bringing any self-defense item besides her cellphone.

 

“Calm down, we’re just driving to the limits of the town so we won’t wake anyone up.”

 

“That’s supposed to calm me down?”

 

“Come on, I won’t do anything bad to you… But if you ask nicely-” She didn’t finish her sentence, chuckling at Dahyun’s blank stare before opening the passenger door for the other girl.

 

Curiosity finally took the best of the girl as she entered the car, waiting for the guitarist to get in to and turn on the car, she looked to the backseat and found the girl’s guitar and a blanket along with some other stuff that Dahyun discarded as a possible weapon or kidnap instrument.

 

“Is this car yours? Do you even have a license?”

 

“Yeah, the good old Frank is mine, and _I do_ have a license, like not a real license, but I do know how to drive; trust me, I’m an engineer.” She said lightheartedly.

 

“Awesome.”

 

“It is, isn’t it?” She replied, totally missing Dahyun’s sarcasm or completely ignoring it.

 

When the dark haired guitarist started driving, the pianist put on the seat belt and glanced at the other girl, getting her feet on the seat and hugging her own legs.

 

“Do you always do things like this, Chaeyoung?”

 

“Sometimes.”

 

Dahyun just hummed and nodded, turning her head to watch the night lights pass them by, the only sound accompanying them being the motor and the soft hum of a melody coming from the guitarist.

 

Somehow she found comfort on that silence, the idea of Chaeyoung being dangerous in any way slowly fading away as she watched her, her young and innocent face focused on the road.

 

“Why?” She found herself asking, Chaeyoung turning for an instant towards her, frowning slightly as confusion became evident. “I mean; why would you go out of town? There’s a lot of places where you could be alone in here.”

 

“We’re only humans, Dahyun, we don’t need a reason for everything; that’s a question I can’t ask, because I can’t bring myself to find a proper answer you would understand. It’s like I asked you why you don’t play the piano anymore, you did look extremely nervous when you came to prepare for Sunday’s service.”

 

Dahyun kept silent then, but she felt Chaeyoung looking at here a couple times before getting her full attention on the road.

 

“Are you going to play the song again? The one you played in the church?”

 

“I said I would, didn’t I?” Chaeyoung smiled and Dahyun found herself smiling too.

 

“What kind of music do you listen to? I mean, besides hymns and Christian-inclined music.”

 

“A little bit of everything, I guess.”

 

“Come on.”

 

“What?”

 

“Only a person who’s ashamed of the music they really like would say something like that.”

 

“I’m not.”

 

“So?” She glanced at her, raising one of her eyebrows.

 

“I like musicals.”

 

“Are you, by chance, _the courterback’s girlfriend_?”

 

“What?” Dahyun asked, confused.

 

“Is your last name Fabray? Because you sure sound like a Fabray kind of girl.”

 

“ _Did you just…_ ”

 

“Maybe.”

 

For the first time, Chaeyoung heard the other girl laugh, and she quickly realized she liked that sound very much.

 

“And it was Rachel who liked musicals.”

 

“So you are a glee fan… Gotcha!”

 

“You admitted it first.”

 

*

 

After a while they found themselves in top of a hill, sitting on the hood of the car while looking at the sky and the night landscape of their town while the guitarist tuned her instrument by ear before letting it rest on her legs, the pastor’s daughter didn’t mind the weird arrangement anymore, since she got to talk and joke about so many things with the other girl.

 

And they always ended up talking about music.

 

“You can easily tell how much time someone has played an instrument by their hands; in pianists is the shape of the fingers, and in guitarists, our callouses give us away.” Chaeyoung explained while Dahyun held her hands on her own, touching the tips of her fingers and testing the differences of texture on the skin.

 

“Does it hurt?”

 

“Only when you’re just starting, or when you go _too hard_ on a metal stringed one.”

 

“Sounds like you had experience.”

 

“Kinda, let’s just say I shouldn’t try to brag in front of metalheads again.” She laughed embarrassed. “Now it’s my turn, here, give me your hands.”

 

Dahyun now put her hands on Chaeyoung’s and let the girl touch her fingertips, her palms and knuckles with the care of a curious kid trying to touch the flowers without breaking them; the focused expression on the guitarist was cute, like she was trying to mentally compare the pianist’s hands with her own, trying to find similarities and differences in two opposite beings.

 

“Dahyun, why did you stop playing?” Chaeyoung asked frowning, and Dahyun followed her look to find the long scar that started on her left palm and went on down her wrist until it got lost on Dahyun’s hoodie sleeve.

 

The girl flinched and took her hands away from Chaeyoung’s because she had almost forgotten until the guitarist digits felt the soft and damaged skin.

 

The other girl didn’t try to protest or say anything when the pianist got off the hood of the car and put her hands on the passenger doors handle, muttering a single ‘We should leave’. Chaeyoung knew better than that.

 

The guitarist knew she had messed up, but she also knew that she would do something about it, or she wasn’t going to be able to hear the girl laugh again.

 

So she did the thing she knew best, and she took the guitar on her hands.

 

Dahyun was about to protest, lost in her own mind, clouded in memories she didn’t want until she heard the strings of the other girl’s instrument.

 

In the beginning it was just a series of cords, unconnected, like she was trying to figure out her own guitar before playing; a metaphor of sorts, since she was unable to say anything else.

 

When her fingers started caressing the strings, Dahyun recognized the melody in a couple seconds, but she still wasn’t able to look in the other girl’s direction, a mix of shame and disgust filling her until another voice raised above all the other noises.

 

“Unfurl your gown, a distant fuller skin; I knew you once.”

 

If the pianist were to describe the other girls voice, the word ‘warm’ would easily appear on her mind; she didn’t want to hear the song anymore, her mind screamed, ordering her to run, but Chaeyoung’s voice didn’t let her do so because it was like trying to run from the sun in the middle of a summer day, slowly carrying the darkness away.

 

She gazed up then, finding the guitarist with her back facing her and her legs dangling from the hood of the car; she was singing to the night lights, like providing Dahyun of a little privacy without leaving her completely alone, like anyone else did in the past.

 

“My God the sun, the windows bear your bones; Reveal your crime”

 

Tears started to well up on Dahyun’s eyes, sniffing softly and cleaning her own tear-stained cheeks with her sleeves.

 

Chaeyoung softly swayed with the music, still playing and looking ahead, begging on the inside of her head for the girl to stay and listen.

 

“Beautiful girl, let the sunrise come again, beautiful girl.”

 

It felt like hell, to hear someone cry behind her and not being able to comfort her directly, but she had to work with what she had, and damn she would, because she saw the truth in Dahyun’s eyes and she heard her soul in that laugh.

 

“Your sailor eyes, the water in the well; a thirst to fill” she heard her steps, but kept singing, smiling softly. “Let down your arms, the purging of this dark; the fall to free”

 

Her eyes soon found Dahyun’s shy and glistening ones; she stared back then, offering to share pieces of her heart so she could mend her own.

 

“Beautiful girl, let the sunrise come again, beautiful girl.” Dahyun looked at her and she felt bare, but not uncomfortable; the girl’s eyes were asking for truths and promises no one could break, and Chaeyoung wanted to give her all. “Beautiful girl, may the weight of world resign, you will get better.”

 

By the time the song ended, Dahyun was in front of the guitarist, looking more vulnerable than she ever witnessed but so hopeful that Chaeyoung felt like she was given the strength to protect her from that moment and for the rest of the time they shared.

 

She put her guitar aside and extended her hands, waiting.

 

Dahyun hesitated when she saw the gesture, but then Chaeyoung sang the last line of the song again and she put her hands on the other girl’s ones, she felt like she was at home.

 

When she kissed her palms so softly it felt like heaven.

 

And Chaeyoung was her guardian angel.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the most... Implied and not explicit thing I ever wrote, you can take guesses about what's really going on(Was Chae a real person? What happened to Dahyun? Why?), but I really wanted to convey the feelings and not the facts in here. I hope you liked.
> 
> And also, if you like, suggest me another pairing and a couple key words, so I can write more soft and happy things for ya'll, kay?
> 
> That would be all, have a nice day/evening/night!


End file.
